1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to installation of building insulation material and more particularly to a method and means for clamping the edge of roof insulation in metal buildings to the eave strut to prevent exposure thereof to rain and moisture.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the construction of metal buildings, strip insulation is normally provided between the purlins and the roof sheet, the outer ends or edges of said insulation being attached to the top of an eave strut.
The insulation is normally of a type having spun fiberglass material in a sheet which is faced on one side with a vinyl or foil material glued thereto for purpose of providing a vapor barrier.
Upon construction of metal buildings the insulation is pulled over the purlins with the vapor barrier down or facing the interior of the building. The ends or edge of the insulation is then attached to the top surface of an eave strut. The recommended correct way to attach to the eave strut is to fold back the edge of the insulation with vapor barrier outside and then using rivets, screws or the like, to attach the folded edge to the top of the eave strut. This prevents the fiber portion of the insulation from being exposed to the weather between the eave strut and the roof sheet.
However, in practice, it has been found that due to constant time pressure for completion of said buildings and the low degree of skilled labor used, the edge of the insulation is usually left unfolded and exposed to the weather between the eave strut and the roof sheet. During rain, snow or wet weather, water or moisture is wicked back along the insulation fiber and there accumulates until the insulation starts sagging.
At this point the user of the building does not know whether there is a leak in the roof or wicking has occurred. Often much time and labor is expended fruitlessly searching for a roof leak that doesn't exist.